


Blood and Curses

by ChaCha_333666



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: AU, Lemon, M/M, werewolves and vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaCha_333666/pseuds/ChaCha_333666
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	Blood and Curses

「走吧。」他對著圍在母親屍體旁不願離去的小熊說。  
初生的奶熊還不懂何為恐懼,牠只是抖著小小身軀對著奪走母親的男人張牙舞爪著,好像這樣就能保護已經死去的母親。  
一聲幾不可聞的嘆息中斷了獸類的嘶叫聲,奶熊在受驚般一跳然後,頭也不回地逃離逐漸冰冷的母熊身邊。

「偽善。」在小熊消失在視線後,他聽到一把略顯年輕的聲音不屑地說道。  
那一刻男人完全愣住了,他已不記得上一次聽到人的聲音是多久以前的事了,難以置信地轉過身看向聲音來源---那個衣著光鮮的少年,一個不應該出處在此處的人。  
正午的陽光對男人來說太過刺眼,男人看不清背光裡的男孩的樣貌,但他卻沒錯過那雙勾起記憶漣漪的清澈灰藍。

男孩沒再看如木偶般的男人,只是在發出半句不耐煩的聲音後就轉身離開。  
「.......」見到男孩準備離去,男人下意識想要搭話,但多年的隱秘生活讓他開合的唇吐不出半個有意義聲節,只能眼睜睜看著男孩遠去。  
隨暮風向的突然轉換，一陣既辛辣又甘甜的氣味飄散在男人的周圍，挑動他原以為消逝的本能，在那一瞬間竟讓他有種心臟重新跳動的錯覺。  
嘴裡的熊血愈發苦澀,強烈的焦渴湧上喉頭，但吸血鬼卻像被釘死在地上般一動不動,看著男孩慢慢淡出地平線。  
不知道過了多久,直到男孩早己消失在這片山林,吸血鬼才敢放縱自己發出撕心裂肺的咆哮,放縱過盛的力量去摧毀無辜的植物、堅固的岩石。

那一年是Peter變成吸血鬼的第十個年頭,也是他隱世在了無人煙的山林中的第五年。  
Peter以為男孩帶給他的異常只是那無邊生命中的一次特例,卻不知那絕不會是他們唯一的相遇。

*************************************

冬日的山林不僅人煙罕見,惡劣的環境下就連動物也變得稀少,就連在夏日裡肆意叫囂的蟲子此時都乖乖噤聲,除了夜風偶爾而過時的呼嘯,冬夜的山頭彷彿就再無其他生氣,沉寂得讓生物不寒而慄。

看著破舊斗篷的身影消失在巖洞的陰影裡,Harry僅花了半秒來考慮就決定跟上去。  
也許困獸之鬥並不符合Osborn的美學,但此時Harry也沒有太多選擇,畢竟人狼雖在力量上有絕對的優勢,可速度卻完全不能與吸血鬼相比。即使自負如他,也沒信心在廣闊的林子裡可以輕易擒獲生性狡猾的吸血鬼。  
他舔了舔在長時間奔跑後乾燥的唇,手指來回描繪掛在腰間鏈子上的刻印,跟著吸血鬼的腳步走進月光無法觸及的漆黑洞穴。

獸類的腥臭充斥整個山洞,敏銳的嗅覺使得Harry忍不住皺著眉把食指壓上唇鼻間,藉以阻塞那些噁心的氣味。  
在外面時他就聞出這裡是個棄置不久的獸穴,只是他沒料到即使已沒野獸居然味道依然如此強烈,而從隱約夾雜之中的少許血腥味來看,山洞的上一位住客大概是個剛生產完的母熊。

"古怪的吸血鬼"Harry不禁想,雖然早知道他追蹤的對象是個"素食者",但半夜跑到這種地方還是讓人覺得匪夷所思。  
但Harry也不想太輕看這即將交手的吸血鬼,畢竟光是為了追查他的行蹤就足足花了3年,更別說那些數之不盡的前置功夫。  
而且即使是知道了他的活動範圍,還是能讓那些派出去的狼僕無功而返,迫得Harry不得不親自出馬,去找這個可能是解開他家族"咀咒"鑰匙的吸血鬼。

「!!」他只走到一半就感覺到巖壁的震動,同時巖洞深處也傳來撕心裂肺的咆哮,無數的碎石從穴頂跌落打在他身上。  
"陷阱"------這個想法很自然跳入大腦,但比起他進來時的那條路,Harry很自然選擇了通向吸血鬼的那一邊,摀住口鼻避免吸入太多石粉,他握緊腰間的金屬加快了腳步跑向"震央"。

等Harry走到吸血鬼所在的地方時,那些震盪已經停止了,他只能看到伏在地上微微呻吟的吸血鬼。  
經過剛才的風波後,滿地都佈滿了小石子,所以當Harry走近的時候,吸血鬼也終於發現了他。  
Harry本以為會有場能讓他血液沸騰的撕殺,但那吸血鬼實在太過虛弱,被他三抓兩撥就徹底制服。

「嘖-」一腳踏在被束縛在特製鎖鏈裡動彈不得的吸血鬼的背上,他忍不住啐了一句。  
「真是難看。」他鄙夷地說,然後拉起癱軟在地上的吸血鬼,五指死死扣著下顎迫他抬起頭。  
大概是這邊的巖壁比較薄,好幾塊巖要的碎片在剛才被震了下來露出小半塊夜空,藉著月光Harry才第一次注意到吸血鬼的臉。

"又髒又亂"是Harry當下唯一想法,亂烘烘的頭髮下是一張髒兮兮的的臉,配上那身老舊的衣衫,如果不是那兩根在他手指壓力下露出的尖齒,讓人沒法相信他就是傳說中的吸血鬼。  
Harry原以為吸血鬼都是些自命不凡的驕傲東西,總是強迫症般把自己打理得一絲苟,但眼前這隻邋遢的吸血鬼完全超出了他的認知。  
「伯爵在哪裡?」Harry沒興趣知道這隻吸血鬼是如何把自己弄成這樣,他從沒忘記自此行的目的。

一臉茫然吸血鬼在聽到"伯爵"時波動起來,但那些無力的掙扎很快被泛著光芒的鐵鍊所壓止,高長的身軀在魔法的電流下微微抽搐著。  
「沒用的,你不可能掙得開,乖乖告訴我伯爵在哪裡,說出來就放了你。」Harry冷冷地說,同時加重手指的力度,伸出來的指甲甚至刺進吸血鬼的皮肉裡,在審訊的過程中他向來是沒什麼耐性。  
「嗚.......」吸血鬼痛苦地悲鳴著,本能地想甩開臉頰的鉗制,卻讓狼的指甲愈陷愈深。

「操,原來隻餓傻了的吸血鬼!」Harry煩躁地說,直到微涼的液體淌到手背,他才意識到吸血鬼真正不正常的地方。  
雖然吸血鬼不會餓死,卻會因為過度飢餓而失去常性,就像他眼前的這個吸血鬼,除了本能地渴求鮮血,恐怕他連自己叫什麼都忘記了,Harry現在總算明白他跑到這荒棄獸穴的原因。

「真是麻煩死了。」Harry說著用指甲劃破自己的手腕,他知道不讓吸血鬼喝點血恢復理智,他是什麼都問不出來。  
腥甜的味道很快在細小的空間裡散開,跪在地上的吸血鬼因而興奮地顫抖著,Harry把冒著鮮血的手腕舉到吸血鬼頭上。  
吞嚥的聲音大得不正常,Harry從來沒做過這種事,但看著吸血鬼飢渴地舔啜每一滴落在唇邊的鮮血時,他竟感到一種異樣的興奮。

還不及細想因由,手腕上的傷口就已不再有血液流出,轉眼甚至完全癒合至連痕跡都沒遺下,這是身為純血狼人的証明。  
【本應癒合得更快。】Harry想,但埋在血液裡的咀咒影響了他的身體。

「還渴麼?」他用足以魅惑獵物的嗓音說道,這次吸血鬼像是終於聽進他的聲音而點了點頭。  
「很好,你記得自己的名字嗎?」他變換著問題,以估測吸血鬼是否恢復了心智。  
「P...........P.................」吸血鬼回應般從喉間擠出幾個音節,但那聲音實在太過嘶啞,Harry只能勉強分辨出其中兩個。

「什麼?」他俯身貼近吸血鬼想聽清一點,不想對方卻突然哮叫著撲向他。  
他及時退後避過了突來的襲擊,但伏在地上的吸血鬼像是感不到痛楚般在鎖鏈的電流下死命掙扎。  
明顯的還不夠清醒。  
在Harry考慮著要不要再一次劃開手腕,金屬繃裂時的違和聲已在耳邊響起,抬眼看向本應是吸血鬼所在的地方,卻只剩下幾段斷裂的鏈節。  
本能地退後以便環視整個空間,不料吸血鬼已在分秒間不動聲色來到他的身後,那一步正好讓他整個人落入吸血鬼的懷抱。  
然後,他聽見皮膚被刺穿的聲音------

「啊........」Harry無意識地呻吟了一聲,他並沒感覺到痛楚,吸血鬼隱藏在尖銳牙齒中的毒液從脖頸處破口流進血液裡,麻痺了他的神經。  
一陣陣無法自控的酸麻支配了他的身體,最後變成某種難以形容的奇妙舒暢感,即使身為狼人的本能不斷在他腦中響起警號,Harry也沒半分反擊的舉動,反而乖乖仰起頭讓吸血鬼能更深地吸吮他體內溫熱的鮮血。

迷糊間腰側一陣涼冷讓Harry勉強有了半秒的清醒,但虛軟身體早就失去掙脫的力氣,大量血液的流失即使強如狼人也會受到影響。  
流著一半極地狼裔血統的他從來不怕冷,但吸血鬼的手卻讓Harry忍不住一陣哆嗦,胸前的肉粒竟在那毫無技巧可言的撫弄下挺立,引得吸血鬼更熱切的逗弄把玩。  
些許溫熱液體打濕了Harry胸前的布料,早已失去常性的吸血鬼用他鋒利的指甲,淺淺地刮破了Harry乳首附近的柔嫩肌膚。  
「放開.......」Harry想要喝止吸血鬼的無禮,但軟綿綿的氣聲卻更像是在撒嬌,他只得死死咬著唇,拒絕再發出任何羞恥的聲音。

當餮足的吸血鬼終於收回過長的犬齒,Harry已經衣衫半褪地被壓在一旁的巖壁上。  
他整個人被禁錮在吸血鬼和岩石中間,石面上凹凸不平的粗糙讓他赤裸的皮膚很不舒服,尤其是下身不知何時勃起的性器,每次無意間與石壁的磨擦都會讓他痛苦不堪。  
肩頭被吸血鬼貼上來的胸膛壓得死死的,Harry只得本能地拱起腰撅起屁股,拉開敏感下身跟巖壁間的距離,完全沒意識到這種姿態有多麼淫蕩。

吸血鬼霍地塞進腿間的冷硬粗長陰莖震得他忍不住抽了一口涼氣,還不及反應，他身後的傢伙就猛烈地前後抽動起來。  
早在被抵上巖壁時Harry的神智就已經恢復了,但失力的身體根本掙不開吸血鬼鋼鐵一般的懷抱,只能任由對方死死壓著自己,讓粗硬的性器在他被迫拼攏的腿間來回進出,磨蹭那片敏感細嫩的肌膚。

Harry難受地咬著唇細碎地呻吟著,這種單方面的發洩讓他被情慾薰染的身體焦渴難安,尤其當掛在半空的月光穿過石縫照上他的身體時。  
他扭動著身體想要分開被過度磨擦而發燙的大腿,卻意外讓身後迅猛的性器撞上隱藏在股瓣中的緊閉小穴,電流似的快感在吸血鬼濕硬的龜頭蹭上滿佈神經末梢的摺皺時瞬間傳遍全身,激得他忍不住失聲尖叫，連脖頸到尖巧的下巴都猛地抽緊。

不知道是本能還是有意識,吸血鬼在聽到Harry的叫聲後又重複了幾次對準小穴的戳刺,但他顯然並不真的懂得作法,即使滲出不少前液的陰莖早把Harry股間沾得一片黏稠濕潤,但吸血鬼卻依然沒進一步動作,只是讓陰莖向下滑到會陰試探般頂著Harry勃起性器的根部。

Harry把臉埋在雙臂間用力地呼吸著,面前石壁全是狼爪留下的可怖痕跡。  
"好熱......"明明週遭的空氣是濕冷的,身後的吸血鬼也帶著了無生氣的冰冷,但Harry卻覺得混身都躁熱難當,再頻密的吞嚥都無法平息喉間的乾澀,無法言明的渴望像火燄般從身體裡湧上,不斷灼燒著他的內臟,Harry甚至能感受到後穴陣陣飢渴的收縮。  
他知道在他體內流竄的是什麼,也知道自己渴望的是什麼,哪怕...那些是他從未經歷過的。  
「進來.......操..嗚---」Harry咬著唇困難地說,在被冷硬尖銳刺進了肩頭時難受地哽咽。

吸血鬼咬得極深極用力,尖長的鈣化組織甚至卡進了他的肩胛骨,Harry整邊肩膀都因為吸血鬼的動作而發麻,上身的平衡因為無力的手臂被迫打亂。  
即將歪倒時吸血鬼卻及時摟著他的腰把他扶了起來,然後就著這個姿態,直接把冷硬粗長的性器捅進他的身體裡。

「啊----」Harry短促地呻吟了一聲,從未感受過的脹滿感壓得小腹不住微微抽搐,一頂到底的陰莖迫得他連呼吸都不能自控。  
穴口的皺摺早被陰莖粗大的根部完全撐平,緊緻的腸道更因突如其來的入侵而撕裂,溫熱順著腿根淌下更多腥甜瀰漫在空氣中。  
雖然在毒液的影響下他並沒感覺到什麼痛楚,但吸血鬼的體溫實在比狼人要低太多,一瞬間Harry竟錯覺插進他身體的也許並不是性器而是一根冰錐。

吸血鬼並沒給Harry太多胡思亂想的時間,他低頭舔舐Harry肩頭上溢著鮮紅液體的小孔,挺起腰在他身體裡凶狠地抽插起來,肉體間的碰撞聲回盪在窄小的巖壁間。  
一開始乾澀的進出很快因為血液的滋潤下變得順暢,淫靡的水潤聲不斷在彼此的耳邊,吸血鬼用他非人的力量狠狠操弄狼人蒼白的身體,每次插入時都重得能把Harry整個人頂起來撞上巖壁。  
撐在身前的小臂早就被鋒利的石片刮開無數個細小的傷口,它們在狼人強大的生命力下快速癒合,然後再度被割開,來不及凝固的鮮血順著手肘滴落在Harry赤裸的下身,在白晢的肌膚上烙下詭異的美感。

即使生為狼人,Harry也從未有過如此血腥粗暴的性愛,覺得自己也許會生生被操死在這個荒棄的獸穴,可他卻一點也不想反抗,反而主動拱起腰讓吸血鬼操得更深更狠。  
慾望升騰的速度快得不可思議,被摩擦得紅腫火燙的腸道敏感地描繪著體內性器的每一個動作,感覺到它如何變換著角度刺激頻頻收縮的肉壁。  
也許在痛感被弱化的同時快感也被無限放大,Harry的腦子已經一片漿糊，身後每一個大力的頂弄都好像能讓瀕臨他高潮,但吸血鬼卻總是在分毫之差時抽出自己,那種強烈的缺失感讓Harry全身都痛苦地顫動著。  
他本能地收緊身體夾住那根逐漸變得火熱的陰莖,卻讓腸肉被扯出穴口暴露在冰冷的空氣中,更多前液和血液在吸血鬼瘋狂的動作中從交合處被擠出,沾得Harry緊翹的臀肉至腿根都是一片黏稠濕潤,鮮紅的血絲更是引得吸血鬼在那片白晢上留下更多激動的指痕。  
先前腸道的裂口早已癒合,比電流更強烈的酥麻快感不斷衝擊著他的尾椎,Harry受不了地眼眶發熱,滑到脖頸的生理性水份被吸血鬼用舌頭一一截去。  
「啊...再...再深一點....」明明過多的快感早已讓他難耐地啜泣,Harry卻還是在無意識地要求更多。

他的腰又被提高了些,腳尖幾乎被抽離地面,Harry只得把十指陷入岩塊中才能勉強穩住身體,這樣的體位讓他的髖骨承受著極大的壓力,卻也意外讓吸血鬼插進前所未有的深處。  
吸血鬼操得更急更重了,他的指甲捏進了Harry腰間的皮肉裡,他甚至能聽到發麻的尾椎被撞得吱吱作響,彷彿下一秒連骨骼都要被操斷的想法竟讓他興奮得抖顫。

突然,吸血鬼一把扯住Harry的頭髮狠狠地把他的腦袋向後拉,再重重咬上頸側血管的位置。  
「嗚....放手...」被吸啜鮮血並不真的會讓Harry痛苦,但這樣的體位讓他覺得自己像把被拉滿的弓,被迫挺起的腰讓吸血鬼的陰莖插得更深,碩圓的龜頭就這樣殘忍地碾上隱藏在腸道深處的脆弱上。  
「啊!」Harry覺得腦子一片空白,瞬間無法想像的瘋狂快感從那一點炸開,炸散了他所剩無幾的感官,眼前一切都晃白了,對未知事物的本能恐懼讓他下意識地扭動身體,但上下身同時被吸血鬼死死釘住的他根本就無處可逃。  
被壓制的狼人全身都掛滿血痕，卻沒有一處比他顫抖的雙唇更鮮紅。

「啊!不---停下來-----」還未等他從剛才的刺激中緩過來,吸血鬼已再次重重的撞上幾乎讓他瘋掉的腺體上,過多快感迫得他不斷失聲尖叫,早已濕漉漉的性器在他反應過來前就已經爆發出來,熱液灑滿身前的石塊和大腿。  
但高潮卻沒因此落下來,快感在吸血鬼毫無停歇的衝撞中不斷攀升,不單超出他以住所有的認知更超出他能承受的負荷,Harry開始無法自控地哭叫著,更多模糊視線的淚水順著瞇起的眼角洶湧而出,把那張被情慾染紅的精緻臉龐沾得凌亂不堪。  
更多半透明體液在陰莖無情地碾壓前列腺時,從他射精後半硬的性器中被迫出,Harry不確定那些是精液還是其他的什麼。  
「不..不要了....求你停下來....嗚...」他甩著頭祈求吸血鬼能停下那些瘋狂的掠奪,他不知道自己是否能撐到吸血鬼射精。

在他幾乎要失去全部意識前,吸血鬼終於在最後幾下又急又狠的頂弄中射進他的體內深處,而在這之前他又被迫著高潮了一次。  
連著3次高強度高潮即使是狼人的體力也吃不消,還沒等吸血鬼退出他的身體,Harry已全身虛軟地垮向地面。  
而一直瘋狂得彷彿人性無存的吸血鬼此時竟溫柔地抱著他,用自己身體阻隔滿地的碎石,讓Harry可以舒服地癱在自己懷裡歇息,但失神在過度性愛中的Harry並沒能發現吸血鬼的轉變。

*******************


End file.
